Italy's Diary
by Setsuko21
Summary: Please skip to chapter 5. Inspired by AKIRA, somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_In 2017, a plague began to spread around the world, beginning with_

_**Italy...**_

It was about 5:00 P.M when an emergency meeting was being held in the NATO headquarters in Brussels, Belgium. America stood up from his seat.

"Italy deserves to be punished for this!" he shouted. A few other countries nodded in agreement.

"Punished for what, America?" Germany asked. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Several other countries are ill and some of them even died!" England exclaimed. Once again, a few others nodded. Belgium, who stood in the corner of the room, started coughing.

"I might die," she said quietly, "all because of this horrible plague." Greece and Iceland were also coughing.

"But Italy didn't do any of this on purpose! If that were the case, than he would've said so," Germany stated, "right, Italy?"

Italy quickly looked up at his friend. "Uh-uh, yeah! Of course!"

America rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Liar."

"Liar?"

Then, the countries all burst into arguments. Italy tried to listen to them, but he couldn't catch a lot of it. Their voices were loud and angry, which terrified him. He saw Spain even begin to cry.

"Just because a bubonic plague begins in a country doesn't mean it's their fault!" Germany yelled.

"Yes it is! Especially since Italy is a healthy country! It doesn't make sense that a plague would begin there unless it was on purpose!" France cried.

"Are you stupid?!"

"How do we know it's not Germany's fault?" Poland asked.

"Where the hell would you even get an idea like that?!" he retorted.

"Because you're defending Italy!"

"SHUT UP, AMERICA!"

Italy looked down shamefully. "Shut up..."

"If this continues, this could mean the end of the world." Norway said.

"Don't be so dramatic! Jesus Christ!"

Germany was clearly getting infuriated, because his face was blood red. "You know, Italy doesn't even deserve to be in this alliance!" America said loudly. "Let's boot him!"

"DON'T DO THAT, YOU IDIOT!"

Ignoring Germany's demand, America got on the table.

"Italy is NO longer in this alliance!"

The room went dead silent for a moment, until the shouting began once again.

"Shut up..." Italy whispered. "Shut up...shut up..."

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!" Germany was absolutely livid. "YOU GUYS ARE ALLIES, **ALLIES!**"

"Not anymore, and if you keep going, you might get kicked out too!"

"FUCK YOU AMERICA!"

"Fuck you, Germany!"

Once again, everyone was screaming. It was mostly America and Germany, but France and Poland joined in and made it louder.

"You're only defending Italy because you feel bad about how _weak_ and _**pathetic **_he is!"  
"That's not true!"

Italy's eyes widened, then, he took a deep breath.

"**Shut UP****!****"**

His voice echoed throughout the room, then everyone became silent.

"I don't deserve any of this! I'm leaving you, and I hope you all die! I hope you all die a SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

He cried as he ran out the door and down the halls to exit the building. His tears were making it hard to see, but he kept running. He eventually made it to his car and drove away. He didn't care where; he just wanted to get away from those bastards.


	2. Chapter 2

Italy decided to just go back home, but he had the feeling that someone was going to find him and hurt him. He was extremely paranoid now that this _plague_ began.

No one's really sure how the plague started. Italy was doing fine until October. He received a message from Germany saying that several hundred of his citizens had gotten sick and that many of them were about to die. Since Italy is such close friends with Germany, he trusted him, so he started to pay attention to the issue. When he found out that a few other countries were getting sick, he began to worry. A lot of people didn't even notice that they were sick at first, so when they left to go to another country, they spread the illness. Eventually, 17 countries were affected by Italy's plague. It became an emergency, so the meeting was held. Now, Italy fears that the world might be in danger.

When he reached his front door, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see his friend and supporter, Germany.

"Italy," he began quietly, "Are you okay?"

Italy sighed and looked down. "Not really...why is everyone so mad at me?"

"I'm honestly not sure...I wish I knew..."

The two stared at each other with worried expressions.

"I hate America...and England...and Poland...and everyone there!" Italy said. "They're so mean and stupid! I want them dead!"

"Italy, it's not right to wish death on others." Germany scolded. He looked around him and leaned in. "America is an exception."

They both giggled, but Germany turned around.

"Still, you shouldn't wish death on others...goodnight, Italy."

Italy watched as he slowly walked away. He was looking down though, as if he were ashamed of something. Italy shook his head and entered his home to sit in a corner, alone and unhappy.


	3. Chapter 3

Italy sat in the corner of the kitchen, concentrating on a rat crawling on the floor. It was half dying, because its intestine was hanging out and swinging with its movement. He sighed and decided to lie down.

_I wonder what's going to happen now that I'm NATO's enemy...and I wonder what's going to happen to Germany..._

A cold breeze crept up on Italy and tickled his neck. There was dead silence for a moment, but the wind picked up and made branches hit the window outside. Italy's slow and steady breathing was also heard. The two noises seemed to make a rhythm, a slow and somber rhythm. Italy closed his eyes tightly.

_That's it, Italy! You and I are gonna fight! Let's go, I'll end you!_

_No, America! Please! _

A brutal battle appeared in his mind. Not only did it involve America, but it also involved England, Belgium, Greece, Norway, Iceland, Turkey, Spain, France, and every other country in NATO. Except for Germany...

He stopped to think about it, and he came to the conclusion that Germany had liked him, a little more than a friend. That thought made him smile, but only for a bit. He got a little sleepy, so he curled up on the floor and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_

_..._

_Knock, knock, knock!_

_..._

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

Italy drowsily got up as someone continued to pound on his door impatiently. He grabbed the doorknob but didn't open it.

"Who is it?" he called out sternly.

"It's England, open this door Italy, _now_."

England's tone made Italy quiver in fear. He turned the knob only slightly.

"What do you want, England? Leave me alone!"

"Another country died."

Italy sighed and let England in. He was wearing all black, like he was just at a funeral.

"Italy, Belgium has fallen."

Dead silence again. Italy's jaw dropped but he quickly shook his head and looked down.

"She's...dead? How? What happened?"

"She had caught the disease from Brussels. The disease spread by your country. Italy, I recommend you kill yourself or something because this is getting out of hand!"

_Kill yourself..._The two words echoed inside Italy's head. His face went red.

"England! You have to understand! I don't know how to fix this! I really don't!" he said.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I didn't! England, please!"

"Italy, just accept the fact that you did this on purpose and we can forget about you."

Italy began to sob. "This isn't fair, England!"

"I'm not the only one who thinks this. _Everyone_ in NATO hates you, Italy, so just kill yourself..."

With that, he turned and left, leaving Italy to fall to his knees and sob once more.

"FUCK YOU, ENGLAND! FUCK YOU ALL!"

The door closed before England had a chance of hearing. Italy continued to scream curses and protests into the silent room...


	4. Chapter 4

**6:00 P.M. **

**Brussels, Belgium**

**NATO Headquarters**

"Since we only have a couple hours till Belgium's land collapses, we should make this quick. So, who would like to speak first?" America announced. Several countries raised their hands, but he called on Germany.

"Me? I have nothing to say. To be honest, I don't want to be a part of this alliance any longer."

"Why not?" Romania asked.

"Because, you are all immature, irrational and idiotic."

"Why is that, Germany?" England asked sarcastically. "Because we know Italy is trying to hurt us?"

"Italy is not trying to hurt anyone." he stated seriously. "I know it for a fact, and if you don't believe me, then you lack a brain!"

"We don't lack brains! We know the truth!"

"No you don't! If you seriously think that Italy started a plague at random just to hurt you guys then you clearly don't know him well enough!"

America rolled his eyes. "Just because you're gay for Italy doesn't mean we are."

"THAT'S IT!"

Germany leaped across the table and threw his fist into America's jaw, making it crack loudly enough so everyone in the room could hear. America's head went flying back.

"I can't stand you, America!" he yelled. America let out a loud grunt and grabbed Germany by the hair, gripping it tightly.

"You don't like how we think? You can leave! Germany is no longer in this alliance!"

He tossed him into Poland who pushed him into the door.

"Fine! I don't need any of you idiots!"

On his way out, America shouted: "Have fun worshipping Italy!" which made him slam the door.

* * *

"Stupid NATO! God, I hate them!" Italy called out while kicking his couch. "Why are they mad at me? They should just all die a horrible, painful death!"

_Knock, knock, knoc..._

"FUCK YOU! Whoever you are, just fuck you!"

"Italy, don't talk to me like that."

Italy immediately recognized the voice, and his mood switched from horribly infuriated to filled with joy.

"GERMANY~~~!" he screamed out as he swung the door open, but when he saw Germany, he stepped back a few inches. He was soaked due to the rain, and Italy saw tears. They were real tears, too.

"Italy, I'm sorry, but we can't talk anymore."

"Wh-what?!"

* * *

Italy felt a sharp pain in his chest; he clutched it and leaned against the doorway. His eyes widened. "W-why?"

"I...I just-" Germany choked up, "I can't speak to you anymore. Goodbye!"

He ran away from him, crying. Italy was frozen. He started to slip to the ground. He landed on a small, light-blue book. It read:

_Italy's Diary_

_For Italy,_

_From Germany_

_P.S. I'm really sorry..._

Italy grabbed it with trembling hands.

"No...this...this can't be..."

The rain began to pour down harder and the thunder got louder. Italy fell, face-first onto the porch and was frozen. Completely and utterly devastated.

* * *

**(A/N: Plot twist! So, the story can now begin.)**


	5. I'M SORRY!

**Attention!**

I apologize, but I can NOT write out Italy's Diary in the story format! It's not that I'm lazy, it's that it works MUCH better as an animation. Here's how the story goes:

**Itaria no Nikki (Italy's Diary)**

**_Itaria no Nikki-Hetalia_-S1P1 (Series 1 Part 1) (Italy's Diary-Useless Italy)**: Italy is blamed for a bubonic plague that endangers the lives of everyone. Everyone in NATO bullies him about it, except for Germany (who remains his only supporter). He is kicked out of NATO by America and returns home to lock himself in forever. Germany gives him a diary to force Italy away from him, but Italy loses his mind and kills America.

_**Itaria no Nikki-Mononoke-**_**S1P2 (Series 1 Part 2) (Italy's Diary-Vengeful Spirit): **Italy begins to kill off the NATO countries, and tons of others. While this occurs, Germany is trying to approach Italy, but when they end up fighting; their friendship is ruined and they become enemies. The world is then thrown into chaos by the Great Italian Empire (Master Italy). Italy has become some kind of king; he buys Sealand and the Principality of WY and makes them his servants while the rest of the world bows down to him (mostly in fear). World War III begins, but Italy is much too powerful. For when Italy murders a country, he gains a kinetic ability. These abilities are granted only to countries who kill other countries. These chapters are very intense, and lead up to:

_**Itaria no**_** Nikki-Hakai-(Italy's Diary-Destruction): **ALL. OUT. MADNESS! Multiple countries are being attacked and committing suicide. Romano, Greece, Turkey, Egypt, Norway and Iceland remained healthy; they team up with Germany (who has been suffering since day one of Italy's takeover). Germany has to kill them to gain a kinetic ability (called Hemokinesis [blood manipulation]) in order to fight Italy. This all happens fast, soon, the apocalypse occurs as Germany approaches Italy one more time.

**Itaria no Nikki-Tattaka!-(Italy's Diary-Battle!): **The battle between Germany and Italy. Italy is defeated by Germany (surprisingly), and much to Germany's surprise, the countries return to Earth. Italy however, is sent to hell due to his sins.

**There is an extended version with 30 episodes/chapters that includes more fighting, the uncensored diary entries and more things. In the extended version, Italy battles Russia and China and begins World War III. World War III destroys most of Europe and Asia, but the story continues in a post-apocalyptic setting. Italy makes Sealand his slave, too. **

**The sequel: Doitsu no Kyouki (Germany's Insanity)**

In the sequel, Italy returns to Earth in the form of a demon to get revenge on Germany. England attempts to help Germany, but it's too late. Italy possesses him, and makes him go insane (very slowly and carefully). He ends up in a mental facility where Berlin (a female), Saxony (male), and Brandenburg (male) watch him and try to figure out what's wrong. Saxony believes Germany is acting on his own, Berlin, being as smart as she is, _knows_ that Germany is suffering because of another force (because Germany's brain is asleep, but another _country or spirit's_ brain is awake inside his head). Finally, Germany, or Italy, escapes from the hospital to see a riot of German citizens protesting the state of Germany's country. Germany's normal brain awakes to see it. England appears to try to help a second time, but is again too late. Italy tears Germany apart from the inside. Germany falls, and dies.

**So, please tell me what you think. (Be honest!) And if you have any questions on the storyline, the set-up, etc, please ask me!**


End file.
